


Too Tired to Cry

by TatteredTeddy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatteredTeddy/pseuds/TatteredTeddy
Summary: Chris, Sheva, and Jill return from their mission. Kali has arrived to pick her girlfriend up, but Sheva has something to say first.
Relationships: Sheva Alomar/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Too Tired to Cry

Sheva’s eyes are half-lidded, all her strength devoted to keeping them open as she exits the helicopter. I stand back, my hair whipped around my face from the wind, waiting for her to come to me. Chris and Jill look exhausted too, but Sheva looks the most tired of all. They’re all a mess, what with Jill nursing the wound on her chest, Chris’ patchwork of bandages, and the pockets of Sheva’s cargo pants void of the supplies and small weapons she always kept in there.  
  
“Special delivery,” Chris says to me with a weak smile, gently pushing my tired girlfriend toward me. “She fell asleep in the helicopter. She didn’t want to get up until I reminded her you’d be here to take her home.”  
  
Sheva stumbles into me and collapses into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist to hold herself up. “Kali, you’re okay,” she sighs. Her voice shakes with overwhelming relief. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be okay? I was scared out of my mind about you.” I put my hand on the top of her head and gently stroke her hair, tugging on her hair tie a bit when my fingertips reach the taut rubber band. “This is gonna give you a headache, keeping it up so tight all day. You want me to take it out?”  
  
“Yes, could you?”  
  
“Of course, sweetie.” I pull the tie from her hair and let it fall out of the tight ponytail she always keeps it in. I still wonder how she doesn’t get migraines from having her hair tied up so tight. “Let’s get you back home, okay? You look like you need a nap. You need Chris to carry you to the car or something?” I laugh.  
  
“No, no, I can walk,” she sighs, but her voice gives away how exhausted she is. I recognize that soft, breathy tone: it’s what I wake up to most mornings and fall asleep to every night.  
  
“It’s fine if you need me to carry you,” Chris calls out from the BSAA vehicle he and Jill are about to board.  
  
Sheva waves her hand at him, trying to tell him it's okay if he wants to leave without having to say the words. “It’s alright. You can… you can go.”  
  
Her voice catches in her throat and she lets out a shaky exhale. Her face is still buried in the base of my neck, but I can hear the sound of her trying not to cry. “Sweetie, are you okay?” I whisper.  
  
“I’ll be alright. I’ve had to leave my friends behind before… I can do it again.”  
  
Of course. I should have known that leaving would be hard for her. The bond she’d created with Chris and Jill on this mission was unlike anything I’d ever seen in my own life. If there was a dictionary entry for becoming best friends overnight, it would show her and Chris. Of course, Jill had known Chris forever, so she instantly gained Sheva’s trust by association. “I’m sorry, sweetie,” I whisper. “I know it’s hard. But leaving isn’t forever, okay? You’ll see each other again soon enough.”  
  
I see Jill grab Chris’s arm and stop him in his tracks as he’s about to get in the car. “We’re not leaving forever,” she replies, her voice carrying through the silent emptiness just as mine must have done to reach her. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Chris quietly asks his partner, before turning around to see Sheva looking up at him with tears welling up in her eyes. “Sheva… hey, I’m gonna miss you too. But long flights aren’t too big of a deal for the BSAA, you know. We can always visit each other. And this time, you’re not going home alone. You have Kali to take you home.”  
  
“Chris… Jill… before you go… I just wanted to say…” Sheva hesitates and takes a deep breath, frantically wiping the tear stains from her cheeks. “I’m glad you’ve accepted me for who I am.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Jill asks. “We’ve always accepted you.”  
  
“I mean, for who I love. And… for how I love. I’ve never really shared that part of my identity with anyone except Kali before.”  
  
Chris shields his face to try and hide his laughing. “Sheva, you thought I’d judge you for being gay?”  
  
“...yes, honestly, I was a bit scared that you would.”  
  
“Why would I do that? I’m bi. We’re not all that different.”  
  
Chris, Jill, and I burst out laughing, and Sheva just stands there with the most stunned expression on her face.  
  
“You are?”  
  
“I am. Did I really never mention that?”  
  
“No, you never did.”  
  
Jill rolls her eyes at Chris like an exasperated teenager. “He’s an idiot, don’t worry about him. We’ve known each other almost ten years now, and he didn’t figure out I was bi too for the longest time.”  
  
Well, now Sheva looks absolutely in shock. “N-No one ever told me this!” she exclaims.  
  
“Sheva, silly bean, you know how they say birds of a feather flock together?” I giggle.  
  
“That applies to people like us too?”  
  
“Of course it does. Now, we should get home, okay? You look like you’ll blow over if the wind picks up.”  
  
Chris and Jill give the two of us one last tearful smile before getting into the car to head back to BSAA headquarters. I take Sheva’s hand and lead her back to her car. “I’ll drive, alright? You’re too tired to be behind the wheel right now.”  
  
The moment Sheva gets in the car, she looks over at me with a trembling bottom lip and bursts into tears. I’ve never seen her cry so much before. I pull the sleeve of my jacket over my hand and gently dry the tears from her cheeks. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” I whisper. “Are you just overwhelmed with everything that’s happened these past few days?”  
  
She just nods her head in response. She’s had a lot going on in her life lately, and barely any time to catch her breath. She’d just saved the world alongside two people she’d just met and basically been forced to create an unbreakable bond with from the moment they saw each other, and just as quickly as they met, they had to leave each other again. This was only the beginning of her journey of coming out too, and without a biological family to stand behind her, she needed me and her friends at the BSAA more than ever. “Put your head down,” I say softly. “Here, I’ll make you a pillow.”  
  
I remove my jacket and fold it up, putting it on the center console between our seats so that she can lay down on her side and put her head on it. A tear falls down her cheek and soaks into the fabric, and I lean over and kiss the top of her head before starting the car. “You’re gonna be okay,” I whisper. “I can tell you need some sleep and some time to process everything, but you’ll be alright.”  
  
I don’t want to have to take my eyes off of her to drive us back home. She looks so heartbreakingly peaceful, her sleepy eyes closed with a tear glimmering on her eyelashes, hugging my folded-up jacket like how she hugs her pillow at night. Her torso gently rises and falls with each deep breath she takes, a perfectly slow and calm rhythm that almost makes me want to fall asleep right there next to her. Maybe I’d be able to pick her up and carry her inside if I tried really hard. I wouldn’t want to disturb the perfect picture of tranquility falling asleep beside me.  
  
I turn the radio off and pat her head before turning the car toward the main road. Right past us is the BSAA building, and our place isn’t too far from there. It seems like Sheva has fallen fast asleep already, but thankfully, the road isn’t so bumpy that it’ll disturb her and wake her up. I drive a bit slowly anyway. I don’t want to wake her up. If there’s one thing she needs more than anything on earth, it’s rest.  
  
“I love you,” I whisper in a tiny voice that drifts into the air around us, too soft for her to hear. “I love you so much. More than anything. You’ll be alright.” My voice picks up a singsong tone, as I whisper “you’ll be alright” on an absentminded loop. Maybe it’ll sink into her mind and she’ll believe it if I say it enough, like one of those hypnosis tapes.  
  
“You’ll be alright… you’ll be alright… I love you, and you’re gonna be just fine…”


End file.
